


My Not-An-Angel and Your Not-A-Devil

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Français | French, Friends to Enemies, Le Collectif NoName, M/M, Poetry, Sonnets, in that order
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Un sonnet, petite participation au challenge d'Avril 2019 du Collectif NoName sur le thèmeOn m'a appris à me méfier des anges.





	My Not-An-Angel and Your Not-A-Devil

_Ils se méprennent sur ta belle gueule d'ange,_

_Ils croient que Charles Francis Xavier est un saint,_

_Je peux pourtant bien vous jurer qu'il n'en est rien_

_Ils se disent que tu es un vieil homme sage._

 

_Mais je te connais ma chère vieille canaille,_

_Tu n'as pas toujours été si sage, ni bon_

_Tu étais loin des louables intentions_

_Lorsque tu jouissais tant de nos retrouvailles._

 

_Pas une âme pure, quand tu fermes les yeux_

_Tu revois des choses que tu veux oublier_

_Ombres fantômes revenant te tourmenter_

_De ce temps où je te murmurais, "Je te veux"._

 

_Mais ce soir Charles, tu ne seras plus si seul,_

_Et moi je ne serai plus tout à fait si veule._

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte est ma petite participation au challenge d'Avril 2019 du Collectif NoName sur le thème _On m'a appris à me méfier des anges_. Pour répondre à Mellyn7 : l'écriture, c'est du partage, l'écriture, c'est une aventure, l'écriture c'est une rencontre... Il y a beaucoup à dire.


End file.
